Apocalypse tank (Red Alert 2)
The successor to the old Soviet Mammoth tank, the Apocalypse Assault Tank was a powerful heavy tank used by the USSR during the Third World War. It featured twin 120mm cannons, anti-air missiles, very heavy armour, and self-repair abilities, making it a force to be reckoned with on the battlefield. Background The Apocalypse tank was the most powerful tank in the Third World War. It possessed a pair of powerful cannons effective against both vehicles and structures, and was capable of eliminating the IFV and other light vehicles with a single volley. Against infantry, the cannons were significantly less effective, doing relatively minor damage. The Apocalypse also featured dual Mammoth Tusk missile launchers, effective against enemy aircraft. Lt. Zofia described them as "war in a can". Like the earlier Mammoth tanks, the Apocalypse was designed to go toe-to-toe with any enemy unit, and emerge the last unit standing. In-game unit The tank itself was much larger and slower than the Grizzly and Rhino tanks, but also much more powerful, doing more than twice the damage of the Rhino with its twin cannons. In addition to its cannons, the Apocalypse also featured a pair of anti-air missile launchers. Although these missile launchers were slow to fire, they were significantly more powerful than other anti-air missiles such as those found on IFVs. This allowed the Apocalypse tank to defend itself reasonably well against aerial threats, especially in conjunction with its advanced heavy armour. Its armour was only equalled by the Battle Fortress and Kirov airship. An on-board self-repair system allowed the Apocalypse to repair itself when damaged. In multiplayer, the Apocalypse tank was mostly found by players to be a situational unit. Despite its power, its cost and slow speed meant that small numbers of tanks were often vulnerable. It was generally most effective if a large number of them were built, in which case they were often unstoppable. The resources this required, however, meant that this was not always possible to pull off. The AI usually attack with 4 Apocalypse tanks. They prioritize defensive structures above all other targets, and will bypass all other types of enemy structures and units while any defenses remain on the battlefield. However, once they become aware of enemy units, they will leave their previously targeted building and engage them instead. Once all of the nearby enemy units are defeated, they will proceed to attack the nearest defensive building from their current location. Note that like all tanks that prioritize defenses, Apocalypse tanks do not consider Tank bunkers to be a defense regardless of whether or not it contains enemy tanks. Once all defenses are destroyed, Apocalypse tanks become like any other tank with no preferred target; they will attack the nearest building to them regardless of type, and will turn and attack enemy units if they become aware of any nearby. Apocalypses are reasonably good defensive assault tanks, as their high health means that multiple offensive units will have to be dispatched to deal with them (Super weapons like Nuclear missile or Lightning storm will not be sufficient). They will also take a relatively long time to kill, delaying the enemy attack. However, the problem with using Apocalypse tanks as defenders is that when they come out to defend, they also cost expensive ($1750, if with Industrial plant, which will be $1312). This means that if the enemy has enough troops to one hit an Apocalypse tank, it will be more efficient to use two Rhino tanks, as the enemy troops will promptly have to reload. As such, it will take two times as long. Counters Their ability to target both Ground and Air Units makes brutal AI's Apocalypse tanks formidable defenders. However, Apocalypse tanks are only able to damage one unit at a time. This makes it very easy to overwhelm them with large groups of Grizzly, Rhino or Lasher tanks, and/or Allied Rocketeers. Also, it's anti-air missiles are very slow to be a threat to any air units, unless they get firepower upgrades from crates and promoted to elite whatsoever. Aftermath After the Psychic Dominator Disaster, the Soviets introduced a new design of their Apocalypse tank. It was lighter and cheaper than the old version, but less armor than before. After Cherdenko's trip to 1927, the Apocalypse tank was upgraded with grinders and magnetic beam to destroy anything in its way, but stripped off anti-air armaments. Deployment History * Apocalypse Tanks were deployed during the initial invasion of the United States (several were seen in San Francisco when the Allies traveled back in time to stop Yuri). They can also be seen in the introduction video to Command & Conquer: Red Alert 2. * Apocalypse Tanks are first encountered in the Allied Campaign during Operation: Mirage. * Romanov's Black Guard possesed four elite Apocalypse tanks which were deployed around the Kremlin. * In Soviet campaign the Apocalypse is first made available during Operation: Chrono Defense. It is available in all missions following. Assessment Pros * Devastating against vehicles and structures. * Greater firepower and armor than the Rhino Tank. * A single Apocalypse tank can defeat 2 Rhino Tanks in a duel. * In general, Apocalypse tanks make better distracting units than Rhino Tank due to their more heavy armor. Because of this they are less vulnerable to Artillery fire and other splash damage, and are much harder to kill. * Able to self-repair. * Cheaper than Kirov and Battle Fortress. * Can attack air units, especially the Rocketters since their HE missiles are somewhat lethal against them. * In desperate situation, 4 Apocalypse can shoot down a Kirov very quickly. * Anti-air missiles shoot twice as fast as before but still have the same firepower when promoted to Veteran, or Elite. This will allow more units to be targeted. * Able to destroy most light units in a single volley and others in just a few. * Extremely powerful when elite. * Can survive direct hits from the Nuclear Missile or Weather Control Device. * 4 Black Eagles are required to take down a single Apocalypse Tank. * Truly unstoppable if combined with the Iron Curtain. * Firepower upgrade from crates and combine with elite, Apocalypse tank can even take out the Advanced base defenses in a single volley (Prism Tower, Tesla Coil) or buildings (Power Plants, Battle labs), and its AA missiles are to begin to explode on impact, capable of destroying even a Harrier in one shot. Cons * Very expensive, at $1750. Unless you have an industrial plant, which will be $1312. * Very slow. * Battle Fortresses are a nightmare to them, since Apocalypse Tanks are slow and can't chase them down. * Can be easily blown up by Tanya's C4 charge (Yuri's Revenge only). * Tank Destroyers can pierce its armor. * Combined power of multiple Prism Towers can kill it with one shot. * Frequent target to large numbers of basic tanks and anti-armor infantries. * Anti-air missiles are too slow to be a threat to fast aircraft. * Chrono Legionnaires can destroy lone non-heroic Apocalypse Tanks. * Due to their low attack damage against infantry they are better used in large groups. * Vulnerable to hit-and-run attacks from faster and longer-ranged units. * Highly vulnerable to mind-control. * Can be crushed by a Battle Fortress. * Can be easily defeated by a Battle Fortress with the correct infantry combination (like Battle Fortresses loaded with Tesla Troopers, Guardian GIs, Initiates, GIs, etc.). * Requires Battle Lab. * Cannot outrange advanced defensive structures like Psychic Towers, Prism Towers and Tesla Coils. * In small numbers, they have trouble when breaking through large numbers of heavy defenses. * Difficult to remove Terror Drones, because it's slow speed makes returning to base take a while also because Soviets don't have mobile repair means like Allies (IFV with engineer). * It can be distracted by GIs, Conscripts, or Initiates, which can give more time for any other troops/tanks to destroy it, unless Elite. Selected Quotes Gallery F00e0542.jpg|Blueprints for the Third World War-era Apocalypse tank 23.jpg|Early concept art RA2ApocTankConcept.jpg|Ditto Apocalypse Tank.jpg|Render RA2_Black_Guard_Attacked.jpg|Black Guard Apocalypse tanks being destroyed by a Harrier attack Ccgenerals.jpg|Apocalypse tank featured in a Command and Conquer: Generals loading screen RA2_Apocalypse_Tank_Korea_Icons.gif|Icon with Korea text RA2_Apocalypse_Tank_China_Icons.jpeg|Icon with Chinese text RA2_Apocalypse_Tank_Textless_Icons.png|Icon with no text Apocalypse_tank_Cutscene_Render.JPG|Cutscene Render Trivia * Although the opening to Red Alert 2 depicts Apocalypse Tanks driving into Texas, they are not encountered in any missions in the Allied campaign set in America. It is notable that in Yuri's Revenge, Allied commander did encounter the Apocalypse tanks while struggling in San Francisco. * The battle lab in the Ural Mountains were responsible for the creation of this tanks, but the San Francisco cut scene was shown before the mission. * The game's cutscenes depict the tanks as black, while they are brown during gameplay. * Photographs of Third World War generation Apocalypse tanks were found displayed on the walls of a museum within the first Cairo Temple of Nod in the First Tiberium War, suggesting that the Brotherhood may have been aware of them or involved in their development at some point, possibly relating to their former activities in the USSR. * Apocalypse Tanks appear in a loading screen in Command and Conquer: Generals. This screen only appears in-game if no videos are found while loading. The image was also used in a magazine to announce the game in 2003. * Most AIs intend to use this group of 4 Apocalypse tanks to distract the defenses (battle bunkers, prism towers, tesla coils, air defenses, no matter what the defenses are) for any assaults, if not distracted by other units. This group consists only 4 Apocalypse tanks Category:Red Alert 2 Vehicles Category:Red Alert 2 Soviet Arsenal Category:Renegade mentioned-only vehicles